Magiranger New Years
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: my first Magiranger fic. this fic is for fun only. not to be taken seriously. those who want everything to be 100% accurate, leave. this is my first fic below T, so sorry if it's not that good. I do not own Super Sentai.
1. Chapter 1

here's a new story for New Years. hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>It was just another New Year's Eve afternoon in the Ozu family household. It was the siblings' first time without their mother, Miyuki, but they still had fun. They had taken down the last of their Christmas decorations the day before. It was no secret to anyone that Kai was in a relationship with his soccer club's manager, Yuka Yamazaki. Yuka accidentally revealed to him that she knew he was the red magician, but assured him that her feelings for the youngest sibling had nothing to do with him being a magician, and would not tell anyone who he was. He had told her about when Houka tried to hook them up the first time she saw him as MagiRed, when he tried to tread as delicately as possible. After all, that was one of their worse interactions.<p>

While Houka was wiping the handrail, someone rang the doorbell. When she went to open it, Houka saw Yuka.

"Hi, Yamasaki-san!" Houka said.

"Hello, Houka-san," Yuka said.

"Oh, please, just call me onee-chan. It'll be less awkward when you and Kai-chan get married."

Yuka blushed at that.

"H-h-h-Houka-san! We're just dating right now. We won't be getting married until after we finish college." Houka noticed the words, and got a sly smirk. Yuka realized her mistake, and covered her mouth. "Forget I said that, please!"

"I will for now. Kai-chan, your girlfriend's here!"

"Yuka?!" Kai shouted, running out the door and falling down the stairs. As he stood up, he rubbed the back of his head. "Can we agree that didn't happen?"

The two girls agreed, and Houka left, heading to the Magic Room. After Yuka accidently revealed her knowledge about Kai being MagiRed, Houka happened to be in the area, and they agreed they didn't need to really hide it from her that they were all the Magirangers.

"So, why didn't you call? I would've prepared something to eat."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but my family are going on their annual anniversary, and they said I could stay here for the week."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. So, if you have a room to spare…"

"Oh, of course we don't mind!" Houka said, popping out of the wall, but just her head, making Yuka jump in fear.

"That's really gonna take some getting used to."

"Anyway, you can stay over. You can bunk with me and Urara."

"Alright. I'll get my bags, and get to it."

She had a lot of bags, which were quite heavy.

"Let me help," Kai said, getting out his MagiPhone. He flipped it on, and sent the bags to the girls' room.

"Thank you, Kai-kun," Yuka said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs.

As Kai sighed happily, he didn't see Houka behind him, and so it made him jump when she squealed.

"A kiss on the cheek and a hug! That's my baby brother! So, when are you gonna kiss her on the lips?"

"N-n-neechan!"

However, before Houka could tease Kai further, their MagiPhones alerted them to another attack by Infersia. Yuka noticed it, and sighed.

"So, you gotta go?"

"Don't worry, Yuka-chan. We'll be back soon."

So, she saw the siblings and Hikaru get together, and casting their transformation spells.

"_Tenkuu/Chou Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magi Majiro/Goolu Golu Goludiiro!_" the six said as the siblings assumed their Legend Forms and Hikaru as MagiShine to take care of whoever Infersia sent this time.

* * *

><p>hope you guys like it so far. sorry if it's not that good. I'm only on Stage 34. also, it's my first New Year's fic. help out with the monster design.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

the rating changed due to one word in this chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

><p>As the Magirangers made it to the scene, they saw who Infersia had sent. They saw a monster that had an ugly baby face with a bat-shaped pacifier.<p>

"I am Hades Beast Man Goo Goo," It said in a demonic baby voice. "Who are you?"

"The Howling Earth Element! Magician of the Green! Legend MagiGreen!" Makito said.

"The Blowing Wind Element! Magician of the Pink! Legend MagiPink!" Houka said.

"The Shaking Water Element! Magician of the Blue! Legend MagiBlue!" Urara said.

"The Galloping Thunder Element! Magician of the Yellow! Legend MagiYellow!" Tsubasa said.

"The Burning Fire Element! Magician of the Red! Legend MagiRed!" Kai said.

"The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero! MagiShine!" Hikaru/Sungel said.

"Our overflowing courage changes into magic! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!"

The Beast Man did a mocking of their little roll call, and tossed a disco ball into the air before it grew gigantic.

"What is that?" Makito asked.

"You know that New Year's ball? Well, at midnight, this ball will explode, turning everyone in a 500 meter radius into a baby for a week, rendering all of you helpless for invasion!"

"I won't let you do that!" Kai shouted.

The siblings used the 2 on their DailRods, and MagiShine used the Smoky Shining Attack. The monster was destroyed, but the ball was still coming down.

"Maagi Golu Majuulu!" Kai said, turning the DailRod to the 3, turning into MagiFirebird.

"Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu!" the four older siblings said together, turning their DailRods to the 4, fusing to form MagiLion.

"Mahou Henkei! Go Go Goludiiro! Connection complete! Magical Iron God Travelion!"

"Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin! Legendary Fusion! MagiLegend!"

"Destruction Fire, Reverse Spray!"

"Legend Tornado!"

The two giant robos tried to destroy the ball, but the attacks bounced off the ball, and hit them with twice the force, disabling their formations, and changing the Magirangers to normal.

-Back in the Magic Room-

"It's a powerful reversal spell that redirects any attempts to destroy it until it is undone just before midnight," Hikaru says. "It also increases the power of the explosion equal to the power of the attack, widening its range."

"This is really bad de gozarimasu desu yo!" Mandora said.

As they wondered what to do, Kai got an idea.

"Wait, we can't destroy it, but what about sending it somewhere else?"

"You dumbass, we don't have enough magic for that," Tsubasa said. "Moreover, where would we put it?"

"Okay, Infersia would be within the 500 meters, right? So the energy there must be able to keep it out, right?"

"Wait, you mean send it into Infersia?"

"Yeah!" Kai said.

"That could work, but how can we do it? We don't have the magical power."

"I know what does, or rather who."

The older Magirangers wondered what it was, but the question was soon answered as he made a call, and Unigolon appeared. So the white horse and Kai changed into their Majin form, and pushed the ball into Infersia before escaping before it blew.

So everyone in Infersia became babies, all of them so ugly, except for Nai and Mare.

-Back home at 11:58-

"It's almost midnight," Houka said before turning to Urara. "Now's you chance to kiss Hikaru-sensei."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Urara asked, blushing up a storm. "Why would I-?"

"Would you what, Urara?" Hikaru asked, having heard his name.

"Uh, uh, um…"

"You really are my knight in red armor, Kai-kun," Yuka said.

"And you're my princess, Yuka-chan," Kai said.

"Here it is. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

As Houka reached one, Urara pulled Hikaru's head down to kiss him, and Kai and Yuka kissed each other, making Houka cheer at the double kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheered for the two happy couples.

"So…" Urara said, a bit embarrassed. "About that kiss…"

"Well, I liked it. In fact, I did think you were crushing on me."

"About time! Seriously, how did you not get it before?"

"Was waiting on you to come to terms with your feelings."

"Oh."

"Well, don't stand there like you got bricks in your pants," Houka said. "Dance like you got ants in your pants! You too, Tsubasa!"

Everyone started to party down, and dance the night away.

* * *

><p>sorry the fight was lame. wanted to get this holiday fic done before the energy left me, and this was the best I could do. now, if you want, I can do an epilouge with a lemon between Kai and Yuka.<p> 


End file.
